Heart-to-Heart: The Two Foreseers
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Lucina is amazed, but feels a bit envy of Shulk's foresight. Before the start of the team battle, they discussed visions and the future. [One-shot and no spoilers. Readable for everyone].


**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Super Smash Bros, _nor make profit out of them. _Super Smash Bros _belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and their respective owners. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on September 21st, 2014.  
>Edited by a Beta Reader on September 28th, 2014.<strong>

**General Overview:**

**1. This is based on a Heart-to-Heart conversation in _Xenoblade Chronicles _titled "What Visions May Bring." Lucina would be the perfect substitute to the one talking to Shulk.**

**2. For those who do not know about _Xenoblade, _Heart-to-Hearts are interactions between two people. Depending on dialog choices, friendship (affinity in _Xenoblade)_ can be raised or lowered. There are four possible endings depending on what the characters say. This is roughly the equivalent version of Fire Emblem's support conversation, just with a few differences.**

**Below are the terms used in _Xenoblade Chronicles:_**

**Heartwarming – Conversation goes as smoothly as possible (two positive choices). This is the true ending.  
>Heartbreaking – Conversation goes as badly as possible (two negative choices).<br>Net Gain/Loss or Net Loss/Gain - No matter the outcome, the friendship is boosted slightly.  
>Four small hearts raised – Positive choice selected.<br>Four small hearts lowered – Negative choice selected.  
>One big heart raised – Ends the conversation with a big boost of friendship (affinity in <em>Xenoblade)<em>.**

* * *

><p>Two newcomers waited anxiously in a small room. The transporter to the stage was currently offline, meaning they had to wait until their team battle was about to begin. Shulk and Lucina were going to fight two veterans: Charizard and Ganondorf.<p>

Most veterans welcomed the newcomers with open arms, and the newcomers also established good friendships amongst themselves. As time passed, everyone fought in several required battles, allowing the newcomers to slowly get to know everyone in the Smash universe. For Lucina, she learned a bit about Shulk, the Monado (his sword), and his ability to see the future. The last piece of information really intrigued her a lot.

She remembered her adventure of using time travel to go into the past. Using the knowledge of future events, she became a vital role in the new timeline. But then she thought about Shulk's foresight. Recalling what she learned about him, Shulk's visions allowed him to see glimpses of the future. While these visions ranged from quest advice to opponent's strategies, Shulk's visions occurred often. Premonitions were especially common when Shulk was in battle, which made him a formidable opponent. So far, Lucina thought that he was near-invincible.

Lucina realized this was a good time to talk to Shulk. They had talked briefly in the past and developed a good start as friends and friendly rivals. However, this was their first time being paired up in their first team battle together. They were quiet when they reached this small room. Pairing up with someone from a different universe was a strange, yet exciting, experience.

Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to learn about Shulk's visions?

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartbreaking - Family Love<em>

"Hey, Shulk... What's it like being able to see the future?" Lucina asked curiously as Shulk looked at her.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Shulk responded, scratching the back of his head. "If I had to describe it, it's like I'm being made to watch a hazy dream."

Lucina muttered, "A dream, huh? That is one strange power."

"Tell me, Lucina... What do you think of my power?" Shulk asked, interested in her opinion.

"I still don't quite believe it..." Lucina spoke without thinking.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"WHAT?" Shulk exclaimed in disbelief. "All this time we spent fighting here in this place, and you still don't believe me?"

"N-no!" Lucina stuttered, realizing her mistake. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"What do you mean then?" Shulk asked.

Lucina replied, "It's just...such an unbelievable thing. Even as I think about it now, I can't fathom how you can do it. I don't even know if foresight exists in my world."

"Oh..." Shulk scratched the back of his head. "I see what you're saying now. Actually, I felt that same way."

Lucina was intrigued. "How curious... Could you elaborate more?"

"I used to only believe in what I could see. My home, my friends, the Monado itself. I knew these things were real...until I took the Monado and started to see visions." Shulk looked at her and recalled what he knew about her. Realizing that they both shared a connection with the future, he asked, "Lucina, if you could have one vision of the future...what would you want to see?"

Lucina was a bit surprised to be asked that question. She thought up the possibilities before answering. "My marriage."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"That's what you want to see?" Shulk baffled, taken aback slightly by what she had said.

"It's my vision, and it can be anything I want!" Lucina argued. "Don't you wished you can be with someone special in your heart?"

"Oh... I see." Shulk looked down, feeling guilty. "I didn't think of that. I'm sorry. That does sound important."

"When I do become a mother, I want my child to be loved just like how my father and mother took care of me, before they... I want to be with my child, and I don't want to die and leave my child alone. No matter what the future holds, I am going to cherish every moment."

**One big heart raised**

"I see what you mean," Shulk understood, remembering the death of his mother and father when he was a child. "Family is important. I wished I had that type of care and love."

* * *

><p><span><em>Net LossGain - A Future Without Fear_

"Hey, Shulk... What's it like being able to see the future?" Lucina asked curiously as Shulk looked at her.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Shulk responded, scratching the back of his head. "If I had to describe it, it's like I'm being made to watch a hazy dream."

Lucina muttered, "A dream, huh? That is one strange power."

"Tell me, Lucina... What do you think of my power?" Shulk asked, interested in her opinion.

"I still don't quite believe it..." Lucina spoke without thinking.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"WHAT?" Shulk exclaimed in disbelief. "All this time we spent fighting here in this place, and you still don't believe me?"

"N-no!" Lucina stuttered, realizing her mistake. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"What do you mean then?" Shulk asked.

Lucina replied, "It's just...such an unbelievable thing. Even as I think about it now, I can't fathom how you can do it. I don't even know if foresight exists in my world."

"Oh..." Shulk scratched the back of his head. "I see what you're saying now. Actually, I felt that same way."

Lucina was intrigued. "How curious... Could you elaborate more?"

"I used to only believe in what I could see. My home, my friends, the Monado itself. I knew these things were real...until I took the Monado and started to see visions." Shulk looked at her and recalled what he knew about her. Realizing that they both shared a connection with the future, he asked; "Lucina, if you could have one vision of the future...what would you want to see?"

Lucina was a bit surprised to be asked by that question. She thought up the possibilities before answering. "Only to undo the dark future to come. I'd give my life to see that dream realized."

**Four small hearts raised**

"Lucina... I..." Shulk awed at her answer.

"And not just that..." Lucina trailed off her words, then thought. _"I wonder about my future with my loved life."_

"Lucina? What were you gonna say?" Shulk spoke up more.

"Oh, nothing." Lucina shook her head. "The point is... I might not have your power, but I'm gonna create a new, bright and happy future!" she spoke confidentially.

**One big heart raised**

"That's the spirit, Lucina!" Shulk beamed. "And whatever happens, we'll face our future!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Net GainLoss - Nothing to Fear?_

"Hey, Shulk... What's it like being able to see the future?" Lucina asked curiously as Shulk looked at her.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Shulk responded, scratching the back of his head. "If I had to describe it, it's like I'm being made to watch a hazy dream."

Lucina muttered, "A dream, huh? That is one strange power."

"Tell me, Lucina... What do you think of my power?" Shulk asked, interested in her opinion.

Lucina looked down. "I wish I had it. People say I'm a foreseer. If I had your power, maybe I could make things more better."

**Four small hearts raised**

"I can see why that would mean a lot to you. Did you had to save someone in your adventure?"

Lucina stared back at him with a bit of surprise. "You're sharp as they say, Shulk. You're right. It must be a blessing to have your ability. If you have a vision, it means...there's nothing to fear!" Lucina spoke with confidence.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"But it doesn't work like that," Shulk replied, looking down. "The people here are overestimating my visions. There are some things I can't see. Even if I do see something bad, I might not be able to stop it."

"I-I'm sorry," Lucina apologized, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I know that feeling all too well."

"I could see it, just as it was about to happen. But I can be powerless."

"I guess I misunderstood."

Shulk looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"The ability to have those visions... It's not without its consequences. It means you can help people, but it's a heavy burden as well. I don't have foresight like you do, but I can relate with that burden."

"Yeah. Thank you, Lucina," Shulk spoke with a small smile. "I feel better from talking to you."

**One big heart raised**

Lucina's lips curved upwards. "I can't see the future, but I'm good at helping with things I can see. Talk to me about anything, anytime."

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartwarming - Be Grateful<em>

"Hey, Shulk... What's it like being able to see the future?" Lucina asked curiously as Shulk looked at her.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Shulk responded, scratching the back of his head. "If I had to describe it, it's like I'm being made to watch a hazy dream."

Lucina muttered, "A dream, huh? That is one strange power."

"Tell me, Lucina... What do you think of my power?" Shulk asked, interested in her opinion.

Lucina looked down. "I wish I had it. People say I'm a foreseer. If I had your power, maybe I could make things more better."

**Four small hearts raised**

"I can see why that would mean a lot to you. Did you had to save someone in your adventure?"

Lucina stared back at him with a bit of surprise. "You're sharp as they say, Shulk. You're right. It must be a blessing to have your ability. If you have a vision, it means...you can save someone's life!" Lucina smiled. "I feel like a stronger person when I'm near you."

**Four small heart raised**

"That's kind of you to say. Thank you, Lucina," Shulk smiled, but dropped immediately. "But..."

"What is it?"

"I can't see everything. The people here are overestimating my visions. Sometimes, the visions are quite hazy. And even when I've seen the future, I can't always change it. Usually, the future I see is more of a warning. A warning about what will happen if I don't do anything...or if I can't do anything." Shulk remembered a traumatic event from his past. Lucina wanted to know more, but decided against it after seeing Shulk's sad face. Shulk continued, "I've hardly been able to see anything. If only my power wasn't so limited..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" Lucina told him. "Be grateful you have visions."

Shulk blinked before smiling and scratching the back of his head. "I guess so. Without my visions, I wouldn't come this far. Thanks, Lucina! But I still wish I could master my power a bit more."

**One big heart raised**

"If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know," Lucina smiled. "I'll support you all the way, even the team battle coming up."

* * *

><p><strong>Credit goes to my Beta Reader, TheMysteriousGeek2345, for general improvements.<strong>

**Lucina and Shulk attained support level B!****  
><strong>

**Shulk [Lavender Octagon/Cloud Affinity] Lucina  
>"Our bonds are strong."<strong>

****For more Heart-to-Heart one-shots, check the Super Smash Bros. Community titled "Heart-to-Heart: Smash Edition."****


End file.
